The invention relates generally to infant and child care accessories, and in particular to a nipple-shaped pacifier kit. For mothers who breast feed their babies, the use of a pacifier is a poor substitute since it is not shaped like the mother's breast. For many infants, a pacifier which is shaped like the nipple of the mother's breast may be more soothing and pacifying. Certain room temperature vulcanizing (RTV) silicone rubbers are excellent molding materials for the purpose of providing precise surface detail. In addition to their excellent reproduction characteristics, RTV silicones exhibit low shrinkage in a range from 0 to 0.006 inches per inch, and elongation ranging from 100 to 1000 percent. However, there is a limit as to the thickness that a silicone mold can be made, because during solidification the silicone becomes self-deforming due to its own weight. A nipple-shaped pacifier kit, which enables parents to easily make pacifiers from RTV silicone shaped like the mother's nipple, would resolve this problem.